Intertwining Souls
by art1st4786
Summary: Link and Zelda love each other, but the law forbade it, forcing them to send the soul of their unborn child to another world. Now Ganondorf is after this soul, and it's up to Link and the Sages to find the soul before he does.


The Legend of Zelda: Intertwining Souls

Summary: Link and Zelda love each other, but the law forbade it. When Zelda becomes pregnant, she is forced to give up hers and Link's child by sending the child's soul to another world. Now Ganondorf is after this soul, and it's up to Link, Zelda, and the other Sages to find the owner of this soul before the King of Evil does.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. All non-Zelda characters that I introduced in this story are made by me and may not be used without my permission.

Chapter 1: Forbidden Love

The morning sun shone through the sheer curtains over Link's shut eyes. He slowly awakened and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched and yawned, exposing his uncovered and well-toned chest and arms. He pushed the covers off of himself and got out of bed. He walked over to his bedroom window in the castle and pulled opened the curtains, looking out at the sunrise by Death Mountain. A cool, autumn breeze blew into his room and through his golden blond hair. He took in a deep breath, then exhaled, smiling.

Memories of the previous day rushed through his mind. He had taken Princess Zelda out on a romantic date in the kingdom of Hyrule. As he listened to the wind in his room, he could hear the sounds of their laughter echo in his mind. When he closed his eyes, he could see the colors of the sunset off of Lake Hylia on his beloved's face. He could feel Zelda's warmth, even in the cool morning's air, when he placed his hand over his heart gently. Nothing and no one could take away these feelings from him, he thought.

After he got cleaned up and put some clothes on, he opened his bedroom door to walk downstairs. But after he opened his door, he noticed a note attached to it. He pulled the note off and read it.

"Link," he read to himself quietly, "Meet me in the courtyard. It's important. Zelda." Link felt something nagging inside of him, but he chose to ignore it as he headed downstairs. He said hello to the castle guards like he always did as he made his way to the courtyard. When he arrived, he saw Princess Zelda standing there with a solemn look on her face. Link walked over to her, growing very concerned when he saw her pale features. He felt his heart beating harder with each step that he took. Zelda looked at Link, then sighed softly.

"Link, I'm afraid I have some bad news," proclaimed Zelda. Link's heart beat even harder with those words. "My father spoke with me last night after we returned from our date and told me that I'm at the age where I should be finding a husband."

"We are twenty-five, after all," spoke Link. Zelda frowned.

"You aren't going to like this next part," she admitted sadly. "The law decrees that I must marry a prince to continue the royal line." Link felt his heart stop, then sink. He felt the color leave his skin. "I love you very much, Link. That's why it pains me to tell you this." Link pursed his lips, then saw Zelda's eyes fill with tears. He shakily approached her, then pulled her close to him, hugging her comfortingly. The princess hugged back tightly, burying her face into his shoulder and sobbing. "I want to be with you, Link! Not some prince that I don't even know!" Link shut his eyes tightly, hiding his own tears.

"I know, Zelda," whispered Link. "I know. I want to stay with you and be by your side. I want to show you how much I love you without worrying about these stupid laws. I don't want to lose you to someone else." Zelda looked up at him with tears pouring down her pale cheeks.

"Oh, Link," sobbed Zelda. "What are we going to do?" Link looked at her and bit his lower lip. He then frowned deeply and closed his eyes.

"There's…nothing we can do," choked Link. "We have no choice but to abide by the law. But remember one thing." Zelda gave him a confused look. Link opened his eyes and smiled slightly. "No matter what, no matter who you're with, I'll always be here for you." Zelda pursed her lips and smiled back.

"Thank you, Link," started Zelda, "for understanding. And I'm sorry I had to bring you this much pain and suffering." They hugged each other again, then broke apart once they heard footsteps. They looked at the entrance to the courtyard and saw Impa standing there. Impa nodded to Zelda.

"Princess, it's time for your meeting with the council," announced Impa. Zelda nodded, wiping her eyes. She walked forward a few yards, stopped, then looked over her shoulder at Link. Link looked back at her sadly. Zelda sighed, then walked to Impa. The two women then left the courtyard to go into the castle, leaving Link by himself. Link dropped to his knees, staring blankly at where Zelda departed. The tears that he held back streamed down his cheeks and fell onto the grass below him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed. Winter made its way into Hyrule, bringing with it showers of icy rain. Icicles were forming off of the roof and windowsills of the castle. The winter's chills and the sound of the rain blowing against his window kept Link awake that night. He had enough trouble sleeping as it was. Ever since Princess Zelda broke the upsetting news to him, he had become distant and unable to sleep. His adrenaline was the only thing keeping him awake during the day and able to function properly. In the past few weeks, he had gotten a total of eighteen hours of sleep.

He quickly sat up in bed once he heard a knock on his door. As he got out of bed, he saw a note being slipped under his door. He walked over to it and picked it up, reading it aloud.

"Link, come to the Temple of Time," he read. "It's urgent. Zelda." Link quickly got dressed and equipped the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield. He ignored his cloak and quickly made his way out of his room. He made his way through the castle and outside. As soon as he was out of the castle, he ran as fast as he could in the freezing rain to the Temple of Time. Once he got inside, he grew worried once he didn't see anybody. He ran past the altar and into the room where the Master Sword used to rest. He saw Impa standing over the Pedestal of Time with a frown on her face. Link knew something bad had happened once he saw the Sage's expression. Impa looked at Link.

"Come with me," ordered Impa softly. She placed her hand on Link's shoulder and teleported both of them to the Chamber of the Sages. There, they were greeted by the other Sages, including Princess Zelda. Impa walked to her place and watched with a heavy heart. Zelda looked at Link with sad eyes.

"Zelda, what's going on?" asked Link, very confused and worried. Zelda pursed her lips, then composed herself.

"Link, do you remember our date from a few weeks ago?" asked the princess. Link nodded. "Do you remember what we did?" Link nodded once more. "Well…as a result of what we did, I am now with child." Link blinked in surprise.

"You're pregnant!?" blurted out Link. Zelda nodded, then frowned deeper.

"Yes, I'm pregnant with our child, Link," stated Zelda. "However, I can't keep it. If I had the baby, my father would know about our affair, which would not only ruin the reputation of the royal family, but it would also cause you a great deal of trouble."

"You risk being put in the dungeon or exiled," explained Impa. Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt his heart sink lower than it did when he found out his love for Zelda was forbidden. He wasn't just losing Zelda; he was losing his unborn child.

"Link, listen to me," ordered Zelda. "There is a way we can let our child live." Link perked his head up a bit to look at her. "The Sages are able to take the soul of our child and send it to another world to have it be born in another body. I want you to make the decision on if you want to do this or not. I want our child to have a chance to live, even if we aren't the ones who raise it. I want to hear what you want." Link composed himself enough to answer.

"I want our child to live, too," admitted Link. "I'll…I'll help in any way that I can to make this happen." Zelda held both of her hands out to him.

"Take my hands, Link," commanded Zelda. Link walked over to her and took both of her hands into his. "Close your eyes and focus your mind on our child's soul. The Sages and I will do the rest. Are you ready?" Link nodded slightly, then closed his eyes. He thought about the child's soul—his child's soul. Zelda and the other Sages closed their eyes and began to glow with golden auras. They began chanting a spell softly in unison. After they were done chanting, there was a blinding flash of white light that filled the chamber. Once the light died down, everyone opened their eyes.

'The deed has been done," announced Rauru. "The child's soul is now in the womb of a woman in another world, where it may grow and live." Link grew fatigued once he heard the news. He felt his world spin around him and the color leave his skin. His lack of sleep finally made its presence known. Link closed his eyes and collapsed. Zelda quickly caught him and laid him down on the floor of the chamber, holding his unconscious body in her arms. The other Sages rushed over and knelt around them, making sure that Link was okay.

"He hasn't been sleeping much the past few weeks," explained Impa. "The recent events have taken a toll on his body. He just needs to rest." Zelda frowned deeply, looking at Link's passed out form. She closed her eyes tightly and hugged him close, her sobs echoing in the chamber.


End file.
